For The First Time
by MangaandMusic
Summary: Thanks to Rukia's persuasive skills, Ichigo's forced to go to Byakuya's engagement party. Out of nothing but pure boredom, he meets a certain blue haired man, who in turn, is also bored out of his mind.


**Hi, it's been a little while since I first uploaded 'This Kiss'. This is my second GrimmIchi ever, so I hope you enjoy. I have to admit, it was fun to write. Yaoi, so if you don't like, please don't read. Please don't flame, and I appreciate all constructive criticism. ****Please enjoy, read, follow, favourite and all that jazz!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. I also don't own the song that inspired me to write this, which is 'For the First time'. I only own this story.**

**For the First time**

I must have been bored out of my mind at that party. _Whose party was it anyway? Oh, yeah, it was Byakuya Kuchiki's_. I thought to myself and crossed my arms; I think it was something in a way of an engagement party. I don't even know why I was there to begin with. No, wait, I tell a lie, I did know, I just didn't want to remember the reason why. Rukia, one of my closest friends and Byakuya's younger sister had dragged me, saying that she needed a 'plus one' guest at her brother's engagement party. Confused? Let me explain it to you. It had been a relatively quiet Friday night at first, and nothing big had happened to either Rukia or me in a while. I was secretly glad, but when she announced her older brother's engagement to me, it came as a hard shock to the system. I had been reading at the time when she announced that to me. I had taken one look at her and my jaw dropped. Byakuya didn't seem like the kind of man to get married so nonchalantly, let alone to a near enough complete stranger, so for Rukia to drop the 'bombshell', it definitely came as a surprise to me. She then told me that it would be at a fancy hotel on the rich side of town. _Trust Byakuya to pick an extravagant place to hold his engagement party_, were my first thoughts. Rukia then told me that she needed someone to accompany me, and that, considering that Byakuya had politely teased Rukia about how she didn't have a boyfriend, she asked me to accompany her. At first, I had rejected her offer without a moment of hesitation, but after a few minutes of us arguing over it, I had given into her outrageous demand.

She had told me to dress appropriately. I hadn't a clue what she meant by that; I thought that I was 'dressed appropriately' in a pair of faded blue jeans and a black shirt, but when she pulled out a light blue dress, I realised what she had meant. She then ran into the bathroom with it, and left me alone to continue reading. Minutes later, she had appeared in the dress. The dress itself was plain and simple, a bit like Rukia in that aspect, but it definitely worked for her. The colour brightened her usually short, dark black hair and it made her violet eyes pop even more. She twirled around in her bare feet as she showed the dress to me, a large, happy smile was plastered on her face.

"What do you think?" she had asked. I was in awe. If I was straight, I would have easily told her how much I loved her. If I was straight, that is.

"Don't you think it's a bit...much?" I responded and turned a page in a book that I had been in the middle of reading. "It's not like you're getting married or anything" I added with a bored look plastered on my face.

"I know that, but my brother's fiancée has a couple of hot relatives that are going to be there. I want to be able to turn their heads and make them want me. That's where you come in. You're coming with me and when they see the pair of us, it'll make them jealous and want me even more. Quit complaining about it already" Rukia had sighed and took a seat on the foot of my bed.

"I'm not complaining; I'm just saying that the dress is probably going to do that for you without needing any help from me" I rolled my eyes and flicked a page in the book. I read the writing with a rather solemn, bored look on my face.

"Are you kidding? This dress isn't going to be enough. That's why I need you, Ichigo. Come on, I know that you just want to see my brother dressed in a suit. Don't deny it; I've seen the way you look at him" I remained silent. I had met Byakuya once or twice, and each time I had met him, I was almost certain that he had this constant stick up his ass or something. I would have loved to have seen him cut loose at a club or something. Reluctantly, I found myself dress in a dark purple dress shirt and a pair of black trousers. Sure, it wasn't exactly the most formal thing I owned, but as long as I looked relatively decent, then it didn't matter. Not to me anyway. That led me to being at the stupid party in the first place.

We had gotten there rather late into it, and when Byakuya saw me, he instantly looked away, as if I was invisible. It irked me at first, but Byakuya had always been like that to me. I hadn't even said anything to make him dislike me so much; I think it was just the colour of my hair. I can't help the fact that it's bright orange and makes me stick out like a sore thumb in the middle of a room. There was nothing that I could do about it, but unlike Byakuya, Rukia didn't mind it. I remember her once commenting on saying how she actually liked the colour, which made me smile a little and blush a lot. When we walked through the door, a young woman dressed elegantly offered us a drink, which Rukia gladly took. I had passed; the last thing I wanted was to be here on a Friday night. It just wasn't my scene. We had barely been in the building for less than five minutes when boys my age started wolf-whistling to Rukia. I rolled my eyes; she seemed to enjoy the attention though. Even when one boy asked her for a dance, she had looked over to me. I looked away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here with someone" the boy had apologised. He clearly indicated about me being there in the first place. It attracted my attention. His short, spiky hair reminded me of my own, but unlike my orange mop of hair that wouldn't do anything if I wanted it to; the boy's hair was jet-black in colour and seemed to be a little on the tamer side. Or was it just the light hitting him at an odd angle? I couldn't tell. He dressed in a light blue dress shirt and a pair of black trousers.

"We're not together" I simply stated and pushed Rukia gently towards him. "Have fun" I spoke to her in a hushed voice and left her. A foul mood soon overcame me as I bypassed couples who danced like it was some big celebration. The sound of the classical music was loud and joyous; the song that they played kind of reminded me of a mariachi band's song. I briefly took a look around the place; it was busy. Two tables filled with food and drinks were sat in a corner of the very large reception room, whilst the musicians were in another. The walls of the room were painted in a light yellow colour that looked sophisticated yet practical. Almost everywhere were happy guests dressed in bright colours, but what did attract me was the open balcony. I needed fresh air desperately. It took most of my left-over energy just to slip past the dancing couples as I headed over to the open balcony, but when I got there, I was grateful for the cold night air as it hit itself gently against my skin. The balcony overlooked a serene garden maze and a large enough area to play at least one game of soccer, if not more, at the same time. Very few couples were out as the early moonlight hit the garden majestically. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to feel the gentle breeze. If I wanted to get through this night, I would have to at least fake a smile and try to cheer up for Rukia's sake.

"You look happy" a voice called out nearby. It sounded loud and boisterous, yet friendly and sincere at the same time. I opened my eyes and looked to my right. A boy about my age, possibly older, with bright red hair that had been tied back in a manly ponytail smiled gently. His brown eyes looked dark in the moonlight, and I was positive that I saw a long, thick, black tribal-looking tattoo run along the side of his neck down to his wrist. That or several smaller ones that nearly connected one to another. Either way, I couldn't tell. The boy was dressed in a similar attire to me; the only difference was that his shirt was dark blue in colour. And yet, it didn't look odd against the vibrancy of his hair colour.

"Not really, I just came to get some fresh air" I responded. The boy walked closer to me and stopped next to me. He must have been about 6 feet or so, and he easily looked like he worked out a lot. He offered me a glass filled with an orange liquid. I looked at him oddly at first; as if to ask him if he picked it just because it looked like my hair colour. After a short time, I shook the thought out of my mind, sighed a little and gratefully took it. "To be honest, this isn't my scene. I got dragged here" I sighed heavily.

"Is that so? It looked to me that Byakuya invited you. That guy can be...interesting sometimes" the boy spoke and took a sip of his drink. "Do you know him?" the boy asked and took a look at me.

"You could say that. I'm a friend of his sister's, and she practically dragged me here" I replied and swirled the drink in my hand. I looked into the swallow depths of the drinks and faintly saw my reflection in it. The orange liquid smelt citrusy and as I took a sip of it, it relieved me of my dry throat.

"I see. She's dancing with a mate of mine. Kaien. He seems to really like her" the boy grinned. "The name's Renji" He held out his hand, as if to tell me to shake it without a second thought. I looked at it for a moment before I shook it.

"Ichigo" I said gently. We talked for a bit after that. I found out that Renji was a friend of the family, and considering he knew Rukia when she was a kid, it kind of made sense as to why he was here. He also joked about the fact that he and Byakuya had once had a 'special' kind of relationship, and because of it, it was strictly platonic on the surface. I asked him about Byakuya's future wife, to which Renji scowled and had said that Byakuya had no idea about what she did. He told me that his fiancée slept around like her life depended on it. That she was a whore. That she was, to some people, considered to be the scum of the face of the Earth.

"How can you say that? I'm sure that's just rumours" I exclaimed and set the glass down on the handrail of the balcony. If it didn't, I would have broken it, and knowing Byakuya, that glass alone would have cost me a lot.

"I'm telling you the truth. She's famous for being a whore around these parts of town. A friend of mine made the mistake in sleeping with her once. Never again" Renji shuddered in disgust. His words sounded like they had been drenched in poison and the look on his face only enforced that. I looked at him as if he was mad. "Just don't make the same mistake as he did, okay? See you around, Ichigo" Renji's smile at that point was small, a bit like before, but his words had sounded reassuring, almost light. He picked up his glass from where he had sat it down on the handrail of the balcony, turned on his heel and began to leave the area. From what I could see, he waved from just above his shoulder. I looked at his back with a small scowl plastered on my face. It annoyed me how someone could say something so negative about another person behind their back, but I made sure to take his warning. If I ever came across Byakuya's fiancée, I wouldn't give into her 'charms'; I wouldn't even think about doing something like to jeopardise his happiness. If I did, Rukia would kill me in cold, hard blood without a second thought.

When I returned to enter the bustling room, I noticed that Rukia was busy talking and laughing to the very same guy that had asked her to dance with him since we first got here. She looked over to me, smiled and motioned for me to join her. I did, only to find that it was a mistake. As I walked over to join her, I noticed a young woman who had straddled another boy's lap not too far away. It made me stop in my place. She looked familiar yet at the same time, a complete stranger. Her long, golden chestnut coloured hair had been styled back elegantly and only a few strands had fallen out of place and gently rested by her face. Her light blue eyes twinkled mischievously in the light, and her body could definitely make any guy fawn over her. She was the girl that guys wanted to be with, and she easily made other girls jealous. She was deceitful and underhanded; I knew that much. Her red dress showed off enough skin to make anyone question her motives. The girl turned to look at me, offered a small smile and winked. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Ichigo, is something wrong?" Rukia asked. Her question snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine. It's just...that girl. She looks familiar" I said and jogged up to meet Rukia. The devilish woman smiled more at me before she turned to look at the boy in front of her. It was clear to anyone that the boy felt awkward about her shameless actions. That or he looked incredibly bored with her. His bright blue hair is what stood out the most of me. It made it look like he had just rolled out of bed five minutes before the party, and his cerulean blue eyes definitely supported my theory that he was just bored out of his mind.

"She's that woman I told you about" Renji sighed from behind me. I turned to face him, and so did Rukia. The boy sat next to Rukia only grinned when he saw Renji. "She's due to marry Byakuya and yet, she's sleeping around with other men behind his back. I feel sorry for him" Renji muttered with so much distaste that it wasn't hard to mistake it for something else. I looked over to the boy, who had somehow managed to slip away from her and was walking towards us. It obviously looked like the woman didn't appreciate it, but she had gotten up and left as if she had planned it. I hated women like that. Manipulative women who got what they wanted, whenever and wherever they wanted it, was never a good thing in my books. Within minutes, I felt the boy stand close to me, almost too close. His breath smelt of spearmint as it threatened to dance on my skin to the beat of a steady drum.

"Come with me for a sec" the boy spoke in a hushed voice to me. He then looked over to Renji, who waved to him like a maniac. The boy's smile only grew, but it then grew serious. "Renji, is that...Lady Kuchiki over there?" the boy asked in a relatively hushed voice and pointed over to Rukia. I glanced over to Rukia, who had been in mid-conversation with the boy Renji referred to as Kaien for a while now. Renji nodded.

"Lady Kuchiki?" I asked slowly and looked at Renji with a dubious look plastered on my face.

"You didn't know? Lady Ku...I mean, Rukia is practically nobility. Byakuya took her into the family at an early age. She doesn't like the whole nobility thing, if anything; she prefers just to be known as Rukia. Because of that woman, her relationship with her brother isn't that great at the moment" Renji explained to me. The boy who stood next to me looked over to Rukia and then to me.

"I'll say hi to her later" the boy next to me sighed gently. In one swift move, I felt his hand clasp around my wrist, and I felt my body being pulled away from the small group. I had argued with the boy but as soon as we got to a nearly secluded area, he let go without any second thought.

"What was that for?" I asked and cradled my slightly red wrist in my other hand like it had just been broken into thousands of tiny fragments.

"No reason. Just wanted to speak to you in private" the boy smirked. I sighed and listened as he explained himself. He told me that he knew Byakuya through Renji, and that he had heard of Rukia. He held out his hand and introduced himself as Grimmjow with a gentle yet cheeky smile on his face. I took and introduced myself, only to get a light chuckle as my response from him. He quickly commented on how my name sounded cute; it annoyed me when people said that. My name was not cute, in any shape or form, but as soon as he apologised, I felt a little calmer. As we talked, the party seemed to die down a little and people had started to leave. The pair of us was sat on a couple of stairs, along with two or three couples who seemed to enjoy the peace and serenity away from the main party. "You know, I got dragged here by Renji. Something about him saying that I had nothing better to do. Stuff like this...it's not for me" Grimmjow sighed heavily. I could relate to that easily. "Having said that, I'm glad he forced me to come" Grimmjow smiled a little.

"Why's that?" I closed my eyes and asked. It was only for a split second, but that was plenty of time for me to feel one of his hands touch my chin gently and turn it towards him. I didn't expect him to do that, of all people, but what surprised me more was when his lips crashed onto mine. They were strong yet oddly soft; he definitely tasted of spearmint mixed in with the flavour of cherry punch. I secretly liked it and I found myself wanting more. Okay, it might have come as a surprise but I gave into him within seconds, and I felt my hands press themselves gently against his fabricated chest. I could tell that even with the shirt on, he worked out immensely. I guessed that was why everyone was in awe of him. Girls wanted to be with him, and guys wanted to be him. I felt a hand snake around my body and up to the back of my neck; it felt strong. As I felt his fingers press gently against the nape of my neck, I felt the kiss intensify ten-fold. My body relaxed and I kept my eyes closed; I wanted to feel more of him. I wanted to remember the feeling for the rest of my life. I wanted...I wanted him. Grimmjow broke away agonisingly slow and looked at me intensely, a small smile crept on his lips as he did.

"Because I got to meet you" His words turned me on a little. He stood up and quickly put me to my feet. I felt his fingers thread into mine as he gently led me up the stairs and into an empty room. My back was then pressed to the door in an attempt to shut it, and I felt his lips latch onto mine again. Unlike before, where Grimmjow had been gentle at first, it was rough and full of passion. His hands roamed all over my clothed body and I felt him close what little distance there was between us. My hands were wrapped around the back of his neck; my fingers were roaming through his short blue locks. It drove me crazy; he drove me crazy, and I wanted more. One of his strong hands slipped underneath my shirt whilst the other rested on the door, just above my shoulder. His warm hand sent shivers down my spine as it connected with my cold chest. Just like before, Grimmjow's lips left my own, but I gasped breathlessly as they attached themselves onto my neck like a parasite. My blood immediately flew to my cheeks and dusted them across the bridge of my nose in a light tint of pink. Now and then, his teeth would gently graze along the side of my neck, and his sinful tongue would shortly trail behind. I let out a breathy gasp when his teeth nipped the shell of my ear and my breath hitched even more when his fingers glided over one of my nipples. Grimmjow pulled away; it left me feeling empty. His body stood away from mine, his hands were down by his sides and his blue eyes looked darker as I met his with my own. I couldn't tell if it was because of the moonlight or what, but it made him that much sexier.

"I want you bad, Ichigo" Grimmjow purred seductively. It only brightened the colour of the blush on my cheeks. The room we were in looked to be a small guest room, possibly for one or two people maximum, and this distance from the double bed to where we were was surprisingly short. That or I hadn't noticed the distance as Grimmjow led me over to the bed and pressed me down hard into the mattress. I looked into his eyes; they were glassed over with pure, raw lust and want. His lips softly connected with my own for the third time that night, and I felt his fingers pop open the first couple of buttons to my shirt. It didn't take Grimmjow long at all to undo my shirt, slip it off of my body and discard it like it was a piece of trash. The offended fabric lay on the floor in a heap. Grimmjow smiled at me before he placed open-mouthed kisses down my chest. It made me gasp, but what did make me moan was when he took one of the sensitive buds in his teeth and sucked on it. His hands were all over my body. On my chest, on my hips, everywhere. I buried the back of my head into the mattress and felt my hips rise to meet his'.

I moaned shamelessly when his hips rolled into mine. After a while, he swapped and sucked on the other nipple just as much as he had done to the previous one but what made me blush feverently was when he pried open the trouser button and practically ripped the trousers off of me. I felt my hands shake a little when I undid the buttons to his shirt, and even more so when I slipped it off of his chest. My hands rested gently against his tanned, well-defined chest as he rolled his hips into me for the umpteenth time since he had first started. I could hear his breath hitch, along with my own. I was almost certain that if he rolled his hips into me one more time, I would have come undone. It turned me on; he turned me on, and somewhere along the line, Grimmjow was completely naked as he hovered above me. Pure, raw lust was clearly present in his perfectly blue eyes. I hadn't felt like this before, and even when I was with someone, I hadn't felt so aroused by small actions like the ones Grimmjow did to please me. It was a new experience, and I wanted more. I craved for more. It didn't take Grimmjow long to completely undress me, and look at me like I was a gift from above for him. I think, somewhere in his mind, he thought exactly that.

"Tell me what you want, Ichigo. Do you want me to do this to you?" he purred. My breath hitched even more when one of his hands clasped around my erection and ran along it agonisingly slow. I moaned a little when he gently blew onto the exposed appendage. He continued to run his hand up and down the shaft teasingly until I nodded. It was all I could do. He didn't seem to take much notice and I felt his hand pump it faster and harder, only by a little. I turned my head away; I secretly loved it but it embarrassed me like nothing else did. "Answer me, Ichigo. Do you like it when I tease you like this?" Grimmjow asked, his voice was strong, undeniably strong. But oh-so sexy at the same time. I looked at him; my eyes were half-lidded and glassed over with so much lust that I could barely see the flawless colour of his eyes.

"nngh...Yes...do it again" I begged; my voice had never been that needy but I guessed that there was a first time for everything. Like by being aroused so much by a man whose voice was sexy, it was enough to make me cum on the spot. I knew that I was gay, but even still, Grimmjow's voice alone would have been enough to please, tease, torture and pleasure me. Grimmjow smirked and continued to run his hand at a fast, hard pace along my cock. I felt myself nearing the edge but Grimmjow's hand left my cock and he took me in his mouth. I heard myself moan wantonly as he sucked me hard, the tightness of it nearly pushed me to the edge in a matter of seconds. I must have been completely lost in the sheer pleasure of it because all of a sudden, I moaned louder than the previous times. It hadn't dawned on me that Grimmjow had slipped a finger past the tight ring of muscle and into me. I squirmed uncontrollably; the foreign sensation was something that I didn't like but as soon as Grimmjow had started to thrust it in and out of me at a slow and gentle pace, I felt Grimmjow leave my cock and kiss me hastily, as if it was the first time he ever kissed me. It didn't take him long to slip a second finger into me and slowly stretch me. I broke apart to moan; I had no idea that I, of all people, would be so vocal during sex. I guess there's a first time for everything.

His fingers threatened to break me as they took on a slow, scissoring motion within me. I tried to tell myself that it would hurt less if I relaxed; it didn't seem to work. Pain clearly showed on my face, even when I was being sweetly tortured by a sex god that was known to the world as Grimmjow. Even when Grimmjow continued to kiss me, the pain still showed on my face and I felt a third finger slip into me. A moan erupted from my chest and flew into the kiss. I was certain that my body would just break within seconds, but as soon as Grimmjow's fingers left me, two feelings in particular overpowered me. Relief and Emptiness. It didn't last long and with one quick snap of his hips, Grimmjow had buried himself into me. I heard his breath hitch as he buried his head in the crook of my neck. Or was that my own? I couldn't tell, but someone's breath had definitely hitched dramatically. Neither one of us moved for a couple of seconds but as soon as I got adjusted, I rolled my hips gently towards his', giving him an indication that he was good to move. He did oh-so slowly at first. I heard him smirk a little as he rolled out only to thrust back in again. Within minutes, the pace had picked up to an exceedingly fast and hard one, and I felt like I would either cum or break into two. It was Grimmjow's touch that pushed me to the edge and as his hand clasped itself around my length; his fingers ghosted up and down it at a leisurely pace. It almost seemed half-hearted at first, but as he leant down to capture my lips, I realised just how much passion there was. His sinful tongue ran over my bottom lip gently, and as I moaned, he took the advantage and slipped it in. The kiss started to get hot and a little sloppy, but the passion and pure lust, or if it was, love, was shown through it. I broke apart to moan shamelessly; it came out breathily at first as I felt myself cum hard. My breathing was harsh, heavy and Grimmjow picked up on it. I felt him kiss my neck as he quickened the pace before releasing his load deep into me. His heavy breathing intermingled with my own. It felt like I was on Cloud nine and I truly wished that this would be the start to something.

I winched as Grimmjow pulled out, but smiled as he remained above me for all of a moment or two before he settled for a spot next to me. My eyes widened for all of a split second when I felt my body being pulled closer to his', but I relaxed. Nothing else mattered to me at that moment; it didn't need to matter. We didn't say anything at first; before today, we barely knew that the other even existed, and it was only through Byakuya's engagement party that we had met. That happened nearly four months ago, and since then, I hadn't seen Grimmjow. Deep down, I was disappointed that our relationship had been as brief as what it was, and well, basically like a one-night stand. Heck, it was a one-night stand, and that's what disappointed me the most. A lot had happened in the four months since that fateful night, and through all of Byakuya's announcements about the wedding being off one week and it then being back on a day or two later had only confirmed what Renji had told me about his whore of a fiancée. I glanced down at my wristwatch and checked the time for the umpteenth time within the hour. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on who's looking at it, the wedding day was here. It was dry, yet a light grey overcast threatened the venue to be interrupted by rain of some kind. The venue itself was simple yet sophisticated, and when I had first arrived, I had noticed that in amongst a thin, white material that had been used to decorate the endless rows of seats had small light blue-green sequins embroidered into it. The colour of the embroidered sequins reminded me of one of Byakuya's scarves. He had this habit of wearing scarves, and the most expensive one, both in price and sentimentally, was like the colour of the sequins. Against the dark oak seats, the colours looked bright and fresh.

Rukia had insisted that I'd wear a suit of some description, and that it had to match what she was due to be wearing. She had shown me about a month before the wedding her dress. A simple, one shoulder lilac dress that made her look taller than what she was. It came down to mid-thigh and seemed to flatter Rukia's figure perfectly. My first thought about the dress when I saw it was that that boy Kaien must have made a good impression on her, if it made her become a bit more feminine. The dress also had a shade of dark purple incorporated into it faintly. Unlike Rukia's very daring option, I went with a dark purple dress shirt that I had rolled up the sleeves to past my elbows and a pair of black trousers. It was actually the same outfit that I had worn the night I had met Grimmjow. God knows why I wore it; maybe it would bring me a little luck? Even just if it was just for a day, I wanted to remember that night in which we met. Even if he didn't show, I just wanted to remember him. For some reason, I was nervous. Nervous about whether or not I would bump into Grimmjow here. I had heard from Renji that he had been busy with work recently, but when he had said that Grimmjow might show up, my heart skipped a beat. Guest after guest started to flock into the venue, and I knew that there wouldn't be much point in waiting for Rukia as she would be with the immediate family. I had thought about sitting with Renji and Kaien, and just as I was about to walk into the building, a hand grabbed a hold of my forearm, pulling me back. I quickly turned around and was met by a smirk that I thought that I had forgotten in the four months since that night.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Ichigo" the man in front of me grinned. My heart must have skipped a beat, but all that spread on my face was a large smile as my eyes met with his'. _How long had it been? It had felt all too long for my liking_. It felt that for the first time in a long time, I had been able to find something that meant the world to me. For the first time.


End file.
